Punished Prankster
by luvscharlie
Summary: When Fred and Hermione attend Percy's wedding things get out of control. Hermione punishes her husband's behaviour in the most delicious ways. Fred/Hermione


_Punished Prankster_ by Luvscharlie

"Hermione!" he shouted. "I'm gonna make you pay for this."

She rounded the corner and propped her shoulder against the doorframe of their bedroom.

"What, Fred, darling?" she asked with feigned sweetness.

"I'll get free eventually, ya know, and when I do…"

She sashayed across the room and plopped down beside him on their bed stroking the tips of her fingers down his bare stomach, unfastening his trousers and lowering his zip. Fred struggled against the satin ties that bound his wrists to the headboard.

"I warned you I was going to punish you when we got home, didn't I?" she asked.

"If this is the way you punish me, I plan to be a very bad boy more often, my love. I'd fancy knowing what you consider a reward."

"Why must you torture poor Percy? It was his wedding day. Did you and George _have_ to use the fireworks to explode the balloons? It sounded like we were under attack. Half the guests hid under the tables and the other half ran about screaming. Did you hear the way Audrey yelled at him? Don't you feel guilty?" As she spoke, she hooked her leg over and straddled his waist, shifting her hips in ways that made him struggle all the harder against the bindings that prevented him from touching her.

"That's what Percy gets for marrying a muggleborn. He might as well learn now that they've got nasty tempers."

She glared down at him. "You'll pay dearly for that one." She wriggled her hips with renewed vigor feeling him harden beneath her. Fred sucked in his breath with an audible gasp. She pulled her shirt over her head and leaned forward. An inch closer and her nipple would have grazed his lips. He craned his neck, but she pulled back, thwarting his attempt to take her into his mouth. He whimpered and dropped his head back to the pillow.

"Stop teasing, Granger. Untie me."

"Have you forgotten that we muggleborns also like to be in control in bed?" She raised herself up on her knees and pushed his trousers and pants down to his thighs. She raised her skirt, bunching the material around her waist and resumed her position astride him with only the thin cloth of her knickers separating their skin. The tiny scrap of material was drenched with evidence of her desire for him and she slid her fingers inside. She thrust her hips forward, withdrew her hand and slid her fingertips over and across his lips.

Fred closed his eyes, licked his lips and swallowed down the lump in his throat. "Bloody hell, woman, are you tryin' to drive me mad?"

She nodded. "I love driving you wild with desire, lover." She crawled farther up his body leaning forward, cupping his face between her hands, kissing him deeply and tasting herself on his lips.

Fred struggled more desperately against the bindings that held him captive. "I love you, baby," Fred said, looking up at the ties that restrained his wrists then back at her. "Come on, love, please." All semblance of composure was gone as he pled for release.

"You didn't really think sweet talk would work, did you?" she asked, rolling her nipple between her thumb and forefinger to tease him.

He groaned deep in his throat then bucked wildly against his restraints. The spell which strengthened them, however, held tight. "Okay, Hermione, you win. You've developed some annoying immunity to my charming personality and dashing good looks, so it would seem time for desperate measures."

She gyrated her hips. His eyes rolled back and his lips parted in a sigh. "What do you say we strike a bargain, love?"

"I'm listening," she said, kissing her way up his jaw and nibbling his ear.

"I propose that I make up for my poor—" she dipped her tongue inside and his voice broke— "p-poor behaviour by making the cake at Ron's wedding next month explode and cover the bride-bitch in frosting."

She raised herself up on her elbows, pressed her forehead to his and beamed down at him, "Gods, you're brilliant!" She took the wand from the bedside table and released his bindings with one flick.

He rolled her beneath him, ripping off her knickers and sliding into her in one fluid move.

She came with beautiful colours exploding behind her eyelids, his name on her lips and the image of Pansy Parkinson covered in frosting imprinted on her mind.

Fin.


End file.
